Rose thorns
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: "Men are like roses, sweet and tempting, but watch out for all the pricks."


**This is my second of many Flinx stories. I was watching teen titans a few nights ago and saw the episode Lightspeed for the first time in years. I fell in love with this couple all over again and my mind has been swirling with tons of fanfictions for them. So this being the first Flinx story I am posting I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Teen Titans**

I stood silently in my bathroom. Glaring at the rose. This was annoying at first. A rose here... a rose there. But now every time my back was turned he seemed to have left another one for me. On my bed, hidden in my closet, left in my boots, even found in my_underwear_drawer. This..._he_was wearing on my last nerve. No matter how many times I hexed the sweet smelling flower into wilting, he always left another.

This was the last straw however... here I stood in nothing but a towel glaring at the red rose intertwined in my lacy black bra... He had come into my bathroom while I was_showering!_ Sure, the curtain wasn't see through. But it was clear enough to show the silhouette of my body! No doubt the perv looked too! I shook my head, and hexed the rose without a second thought. Why that hero wouldn't leave me was beyond me.

I swiftly pulled on my clothes and stomped into my room. Only to find the speedster himself perched on my bed as if was the most natural thing in the world. He grinned at me that probably melted every girl's heart. It didn't do anything for me though... well not much anyways.

"That wasn't very nice..." He grinned, talking about the wilted flower on the floor behind me.

"It's also not very nice having an unwanted visitor come into bathroom while I was in the shower..." I growled. He only smirked at me.

"I don't know... I found it pretty nice, but I always thought you more as a bath surround by black candles type" He smirked. God I wanted to hex him so bad right now... But I had learned from my earlier experience that that wasn't the best idea... It took me weeks to get my room looking right again.

"You know, most people who try to come in here have a death wish..." I hissed at him.

"Well I'm not most people... besides it might be worth it."

"And why is that?" I asked him. If he mentioned my body at all, there was no stopping his impending doom.

"Because I know you can do better than this, and that you might finally see it to."

"Will you stop this converting me into a hero crap? I_don't_want to change. I'm perfectly happy with who I am" I snapped.

"See, you're just_happy._When you could be so much more..." He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. I tried not to think about how beautiful his eyes were...and concentrated on how I hated how he could turn around everything I said to him.

"Look Kid Flash... for the last time! I'm bad luck... There's no way I could be a decent hero with a power that has the word_bad_in it!" I huffed. Let's see him turn_that_one against me.

"Bad luck... I don't know, I feel pretty lucky to have met you" He smirked. Damn it! He did it again...

"Cut the cheesy crap Flash! I_don't_want to be a hero! Get that into your skull and leave me alone! And don't bother me again for another fifty or sixty years!" I screeched at him.

"Fine" He just plainly shrugged, but in a swift movement, he was in front of me... His lips crashed against mine. Before I could even register what he was doing, he pulled away and grinned.

"See you tomorrow," He laughed before speeding off before I could hex him.

Him and those stupid warm lips of his! I was supposed to hate him. But I couldn't muster the feeling. Not that I'd ever admit that. Why did this guy get to me so much... I had guys flirt with me constantly before back at hive academy what with me being the most skilled villain there. Just being a girl at that school left a huge target on my chest. But this guy... He makes me feel things I_never_wanted to feel again. Last time I felt this... I got hurt. I never wanted to feel that pain again. I trusted that hero... Lucas... and he turned me in to the police for the bounty.

I shook my head at the memory..._I wouldn't let that happen again!_I stared down at the rose that had appeared in front of me...

"Men are like roses, sweet and tempting, but watch out for all the pricks." I spoke softly. Over and over again in my head I repeated it. I couldn't let myself fall for his game. I wouldn't. But a small voice spoke up in my head... saying I may not have a choice.

The next day I was had to find the hero absent from my room. I had found him on occasion staring at me when I woke up. I got out of bed and got dressed. When I got out the first thing I did was make myself a cup of coffee. I glared at Billy Numerous as he played video games with himself... Mammoth was busy stuffing his over sized mouth with all and anything edible in our fridge. Kyd Wykkyd stared at the wall with the same emotionless face while Gizmo and See-more fought over who knows what. I was definitely_not_a morning person.

I decided to leave them to their childish games to pull off a heist on my own. Hoping Kid Flash would be to busy sleeping to stop me. Boy was I unlucky... twenty seconds into the robbing the jewelry store he came in with a blur of red and yellow.

"You know I have to stop you right" He smirked. God I hated that smirk.

"Who says you will" I retorted. But all too soon the jewels in my hands were gone and back in place in their displays.

"Looks like I just stopped you"

"So what, are you going to take me to jail now?"

"Nope, jail is not the right place for you Jinxie, though the hand cuffs do tempt me"

"God your so-"

"Gorgeous, charming, confident-"

"More like cocky, idiotic, and annoying" I cut him off. I hate being interrupted.

"So where's the rest of the big bad hive five"

"At home!" I snapped.

"Sometimes I like doing jobs on my own" I added.

"Or did you want to be alone with me"

"In your dreams"

"No, in my dreams you're usually naked" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly.

"You're sick," I mutter. But next thing I knew he was in front of me. Inches from my face. Right in kissing range... I did_not_just think that.

"No, I'm in love" He spoke with no hint of amusement; he was_dead_serious. This coming from him freaked me out.

"What" I say. Smooth Jinx... I think. Smooth.

"I can't get you out of my head... You're all I think about. Ever since you saved me from Madame Ruege. I just can't think of anything but you... You and your pink hair. You cat like eyes. Your grim demeanor." He sighed, finishing the last sentence with slight humor lacing his voice.

"Flash... You're a hero, and I'm a villain," I whisper faintly. Just realizing I haven't laughed at him for thinking I could love him.

"You don't have to be," He merely stated.

"But... I'm bad luck. How can I be a hero?"

"You were a hero the night you saved me Jinx. It's not the super power. Its what you do with it"

"But what if the Teen Titans just throw me out" I can't believe I haven't hexed him yet. I haven't refused this offer...

"I doubt they'd do that. But even if they did, you could come to star city with me. We could be our own team"

"Flash..."

"Wally... My name is Wally West." He smiled.

"Should you really be telling me your secret identity?" I asked.

"I trust you"

"Is that such a good idea, my own team doesn't even trust me"

"They don't know you like I do, come with me."_NO_! I thought. I wouldn't fall for this again. Men are like roses, sweet and tempting, but watch out for all the pricks! I though over and over again in my head. But than in a flash, a red rose was in my hand. And it did not have a single thorn.

"Trust me" Wally sighed. And when he offered me his hand again... I took it.

**Well, hoped you like it! Please review! Flames welcome!**


End file.
